


Full Disclosure

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: "So," Josh sighs, voice thick, staring at his hands. "It's over, isn't it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "It's Over" by Rebecca Sugar, performed by Deedee Magno Hall

This was the happiest day of Tyler's life, no contest.

After two months with a burning question just waiting to burst forth and seven months after he got his answer, he finally married the most beautiful woman, in both physical and personality, he ever had the good fortune of knowing. And loving.

He'd been high strung the weeks leading up to his wedding, but that morning when he awoke next to his  _soon-to-be-wife_ , a wave of serenity washed over him. When he climbed into a separate car after breakfast with his  _groomsmen,_ he was overwhelmed with glee.  _He was getting married._

He was too busy riding his own giddy energy to notice how forced Josh's enthusiasm was.

The hours somehow ticked by with a strange mixture of clarity and haze. In each moment, Tyler could tell anyone the exact way the light fractured and reflected off the glossy wooden floorboards, but was also too caught up in the fictitious nature of everything to actually give an answer.  _He was getting married._

As he watched Jenna walk down the aisle, he and the rest of the guests were too star-struck to see that Josh was staring out the door behind her like he wanted to run as fast as he could from the whole ceremony

After the reception speeches, the cake, and the First Dances, all the attendees let their bottled energy free. People were talking, laughing, dancing, and Tyler  _still can't believe it I actually married her she is my wife I am here husband we're married now oh my_ God  _this is_ crazy _I gotta tell Josh he's gonna-_

Tyler's laughter ceased, realization making him completely forget what Zack told him that made him nearly cry again. He turned and scanned the room, but there was no sign of his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, confused by his sudden mood swing.

Tyler spared a glance before patting his brother on the shoulder and walking off, only giving a quick "need to find Josh" in explanation.

He exited the reception area and wandered the halls. Away from the sounds and alone with his thoughts, his worry began to increase.  _Why would Josh be gone where would he be why wasn't he excited why didn't he talk to me what's wrong I need to find him_ now.

A trail of white disappearing behind a door makes him halt after turning the corner.  _Why is Jenna out here and not having fun what is she_ doing  _does she know where Josh is?_

He plods to the door and pears through the crack, and what he sees only makes his confusion grow.

Looking past Jenna, he can see Josh leaning against a balcony, gazing out into the moonlit horizon. He's tense, in the way someone would be when their enemy had already defeated them and were preparing for another hit to be delivered out of pure spite.

"How are you doing?" Jenna breaks the silence.

Josh's shoulders shake as he laughs bitterly. "How do you think?"

Jenna lifts her gown as she closes the distance between them, the  _clickclackclickclack_ of her heels counting her steps. "I don't know," she leans against the railing next to him. "Upset, angry..." she hesitates, sizes him up, "...envious."

Josh clenches his fists and smacks one on top of the other a few times, clicking his tongue. "Right on the head," he mumbles, avoiding her gaze as he lets his hands fall. Jenna sighs, looking over the grassy plains stretching out beneath them. 

Right when Tyler is about to barge in and demand to know what they’re talking about, Jenna, unbeknownst to her eavesdropping  _husband_ , decides to throw another curveball at him.

"Do you hate me?"

Josh breaks into another giggle fit so powerful Jenna looks like she's ready to hold him up if he falls over and Tyler to wonder just how much of the champagne he had and  _what the hell Josh is_ drunk _what is going on?_

"That's just it though!" Josh manages to gasp out, starting to calm down. "I wish I could, Jen. I wish I could have no problem completely and utterly  _despising_ you, but..." he trails off. "I can't. It's not fair to you, you don't deserve that."

"Because I'm his wife?"

"Because your  _you._  I don't give a damn what Tyler thinks about you, which is why I'm wondering why I _don't_  hate you. But you've done nothing wrong, and you’re a good person. What's there to hate?"

Jenna looks unconvinced, but  _why? What could she have done to make Josh hate her? Why would Josh hate_ anyone _? How am I a part of this? Was it something I did?_

Josh pulls himself back onto the railing, suddenly adopting a much more serious tone. "You know, I used to be fine with it. All the girls, even a few guys, that would check him out, try to get something more from him." He cranes his neck and starts running his fingers through his rosy hair."I was okay with it, because I knew that they didn't matter. He wasn't ever really interested, or at least he didn't show it." He huffs, and Tyler can imagine his lip twitching into a smirk. "Of course, that was before he met you."

He finally turns to meet Jenna's eyes, and Tyler can see that his prediction was right, albeit a bit more sullen. "And after that,  _God,_ we were  _so_ immature, fighting over him like he was some sort of  _prize_ , and I just..."

"What?" Jenna urges, her face masked with sympathy.

Josh tears his gaze away, lost.

"After  _all those years,_  I never thought I'd  _lose._ "

Tyler wants to run, wants to forget he even heard  _anything_  of what two of the most important people in his life are discussing, because there's  _no way, they can't be...they don't mean..._

"So," Josh sighs, voice thick, staring at his hands. "It's over, isn't it?"

"What is?" Jenna's confusion returns, like this conversation is taking more turns than what she prepared for.

"You won. He chose  _you._ He loves  _you,_ and he's _so far gone,_ "  Josh's voice breaks and he begins to tremble. Jenna places an arm around him, which he turns into a full embrace.

"It's _over_.He doesn't love _me_ , he never  _did_ ," he weeps over her shoulder, avoiding her expertly styled hair in favor for staining her white dress.

His next words are soft, despite his tears, and Tyler desperately hopes he imagined them.

_"Why can't I move on?"_

Jenna lets him cry, whispering soothing words and trying prevent her makeup from smearing as she wipes under her eyes. Tyler backs away from the door and sinks down against the wall in shock.  _Josh loves me. Josh is_ in love _with me. How did I not notice? Why does he think I don't love him? He's my best friend, of course I love him, just not..._

The whimpering quiets, and Tyler can see the scene play out in his mind. Josh pulls away, wiping his nose and chuckling morosely as tears continue to fall. "Sorry, I hate to be a downer on your wedding. I'm really,  _really_  happy for you. For both of you. You deserve each other."

Jenna is composed, but her puffyeyes and faint black lines of her mascara that run down her face tell a different story "Thank you, Josh. And you're wrong, you know. Of course Tyler loves you. Do you even understand how important you are to him? He needs you."

"Yeah," Josh answers, like he knows there's no point in arguing despite his disbelief.

Tyler can hear Jenna's heels  _clickclackclickclack_ ing to the door, knows he should move to avoid being caught, but he's frozen. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay a bit longer. That Best Man speech took a lot out of me, I need to be out of an audience’s attention for a bit longer."

Jenna opens the door, doesn't see Tyler until she's closed it again. She gasps, jumping in shock.

"Tyler!" she whisper-yells. "When did you- how much-" she stops when he looks up at her, sees his trembling lip and damp cheeks. He slowly stands, wrapping his fingers around the bronze doorknob.

"No, Tyler don't!" her hands darts out and wraps around his wrist. "He needs to be alone right now. I don't know how much you know now, but seeing you will just make things worse."

He knows what she means, but he selfishly responds with a sharp "How could it get worse, he saw you," and immediately regrets it when her grip slackens. He turns to her and cups her cheeks, making sure he has her full attention. "I can't just _leave_ him out there, Jen. He needs me. I can't let him think that..." he glances at the closed door and back to her. "I need him to understand," he leans down slightly to knock their foreheads together. "I'll be back in a bit. Go have fun." He gave her a quick peck and opened the door.

Josh tensed as he turned to see who was interrupting his solitude again, and slumped with a mix of emotions Tyler couldn't decipher. He hid his face and released and shaky "Hey..."

"Hey yourself. I was wondering where you went," Tyler said softly, playing dumb. He needed to approach this carefully. It was bad enough that Josh was working out emotions he'd been bottling for  _years_ , but he was also a bit intoxicated. One mistake, and his friend would morph into a blubbering mess and probably blame it on the alcohol or deny anything even happened if it was ever brought up again.

Tyler bumped Josh's shoulder with his own, looking up into the starry night sky. "How are you..."he rethinks his next word, "...doing?"

Josh sniffed, rubbed his nose against his suit cuff, and shrugged. "I'll be okay. Told you I shouldn't have been Best Man, look what happened." He gestures to himself with a tight smile.

Tyler pursed his lips, playing along with Josh’s lie. "I guess you’re right. I could've picked someone else, if only to ease your nerves." He leaned against Josh a bit more. "But it wouldn't have the same impact. No one else deserves it more than you do."

Josh huffed a little, but Tyler continued. "I mean it, Josh. Jenna is right. I _need_ you, more than maybe anyone else. You've done so much for me, I don't think you'll ever truly know just how  _much_." At the mention of his wife, Josh jumped and stared at Tyler with disbelief, jaw dropped. He backed away a little, shaking his head.

"No no no, it’s  _okay_ Josh, I don't care. Yes I heard, and I'm only upset that I didn't know until  _now_ , after all this time. Hey," he grabbed Josh's shaking hand, pulling him closer. "I wish you told me sooner, I could've helped you get some closure, instead of being unhappy for so long." He squeezed his arms around Josh's stiff frame. "C'mon, it’s okay, let it out."

Josh finally snapped, letting out a sob and clinging to Tyler. He can feel Josh's lips moving against his neck, mumbling apologies, and how he's been feeling like this ever since he  _met_ him, and how he ignored it because he was afraid, and how he knows things are going to be different now.

"Of course things will be different, cause I'm gonna be there for you this time. I'm going to help you get over me, if it's the last thing I do. I'm gonna find you someone Josh, someone who makes you feel so  _complete_ and  _wonderful_ and  _you_ , that you're gonna look back on these times and think 'why the hell was I so caught up someone like him, he's nothing compared to this.' Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

Josh is laughing, tears still streaming down his face. "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, it's not healthy."

"Yeah, well, same goes for you."

Josh pulls back, wiping his eyes. "I can't promise it's gonna be any less painful right now, but I appreciate it. I hope this doesn't make things weird."

"Is it possible for our relationship to be weird? I’m still down to cuddle and hold hands, just like we always do. Just because I know now that the exact nature of our emotions is a little different for each other doesn’t mean I don’t want to enjoy your company." Tyler grins, his hand still on Josh's shoulder. He points a finger and furrows his brow. "And no more drinks for you or me, I'm keeping this promise and I want us both to remember this conversation."

Josh rolls his red, welled eyes. "Yeah, okay mom. But, I think I still need some time, I'm not ready to go back out yet."

Tyler drapes his arm across Josh's neck and steers him back to the balcony. _Now, it's over._

"Fine by me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin Steven Universe, man.  
> Look what it does to me.


End file.
